I'll Kill You!
by Letters To Her
Summary: If Adam hasn't been kidnapped and put in that bathroom to die, if he had a confortation with this kidnapper? Adam x Amanda friendship.


I'll Kill You!

"Where are you? I can hear you! I'll kill you, you motherfucker! You hear me! I'll fucking kill you!" Adam nervously paced around his shitty apartment.

Suddenly, he heard rumbling noises from his closet. Using his street smarts, he lamely declared, "Fuck, gotta pee." Adam then picked up his baseball bat, slowly opened the closet and clobbered the masked figure until they didn't move.

* * *

Adam panted, and dragged the pig masked figure to his crappy couch.

After about 30 minutes, the still figure stirred, and regained consciousness.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit _is all Amanda could think.

"Now are you going to tell me who the fuck you are?" Adam asked, extremely annoyed.

The figure cautiously removed the mask.

"Hey? Aren't you that girl with the rockstar hair?" Adam asked, clearly surprised.

Amanda just stood still, looking down at her feet. She had the sudden urge to tell Adam all about everything, Dr. Gordon, Jigsaw, her and Hoffman, just everything.

"Answer me, goddamn it!" Adam yelled.

Amanda just sat there.

"Okay," Adam said, collecting himself. "At least tell me your name."

"Amanda." The figure weakly said. Suddenly, Amanda gave into the urge she had before.

"My name is Amanda Young. I was going to kidnap you and put you in one of "Jigsaw's" games with the doctor you've been spying on. Jigsaw has another apprentice besides me, his name is Mark Hoffman he works with the police. The game you were going to put involved you and Dr. Gordon chained at the ankle in an ancient bathroom. Dr. Gordon would have to shoot and kill you by six o'clock, or his wife and daughter would die."

Adam was flabbergasted.

"Why?" Was all Adam could say.

"I was a victim of Jigsaw's tests. I was put in some sort of reverse bear trap. My goal was to cut open a seemingly dead man to retrieve a key to unlock my trap, or my mouth would be come wider then a hookers vagina." Both Adam and Amanda chuckled at the end.

"Why? Why are you helping him?" Adam asked, still flabbergasted.

"He helped me. He helped me have a purpose in life, rather then being just a sorry, emo, junkie bitch."

"But, looking back at in retrospect, I wish I would've never gotten involved with these murders. Jigsaw wanted to put you in a test, for being a voyeur. Other then that, you seemed like a half-decent person." Amanda lightly chuckled.

"Well, I guess I don't have to introduce I'm self. I guess you know more about me then I think." Adam said, looking down at the floor.

"Well, you're right on that part."

"What do you know about me?" Adam asked.

"Well...let's see. Your full name is Adam Radford Stanheight Faulkner. You have a twin brother named David. You have higher IQ then Einstein, you were living a happy life until your father became abusive towards you, your brother and your mother. You started lashing out by becoming a dequilent, you and your brother ran away at the age of 18, your brother abandoned you for a girl, and he started his life with her, and you became depressed, but one call from you mother convinced you to go to university, and you finished with the highest marks possible, you later found out that you father was in jail for the murder of your mother and the depression started again, and you became a voyeur." Amanda finished.

Adam looked at her blankly.

"How, did you know all this?" Adam asked, astonished.

"I have my sources." Amanda let out a small smile.

"Back to putting me in a bathroom."

"Uh, right. I'm sorry about that. But I'm still expected to bring you back to the bathroom." Amanda sighed.

"I have an idea. I'm going to leave you a key to you and Dr. Gordon's shackle. I'll place it in your pocket. Things you should know; The "dead" body on the bathroom floor is alive and is Jigsaw. Find away to tell Dr. Gordon to tell this, but make sure it's coded enough so John won't understand."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Adam, you have an IQ of 175. You'll think of something."

"And Adam?" Amanda asked, pulling out a syringe out of her robe pocket.

"Yea?" Adam asked.

"I'm gonna need you to pass the fuck out."


End file.
